


The Courier Is No Longer Allowed To Get Drunk

by StarryFirmament



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The courier can’t hold her liquor, she totally wrecks the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFirmament/pseuds/StarryFirmament
Summary: The Courier gets drunk at the Lucky 38. Insanity ensues.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Courier Is No Longer Allowed To Get Drunk

Veronica looked at the chaos before her, then she looked at the Courier, “This is your fault, isn’t it?”

Octavia groaned, “Kill me now, and bury me in a soundproofed coffin.” 

“What did you do!” Veronica asked as she looked around the desecrated remains of the Lucky 38’s kitchen. An unidentifiable meaty... something slipped down the wall and splatted onto the carpet.

“I don’t remember, but it involved Deathclaw eggs, an atomic cocktail or two, and fission batteries.” Octavia mumbled as she rose shakily to her feet. “And before you ask, I have no idea what I was thinking either.”

Veronica blinked, “I’m not awake enough for this and you ruined the coffee maker. I’m going back to bed.”

“Wait,” Octavia squawked as Veronica returned to her bed.  
...

The next day a bewildered Arcade found a note from pinned to the kitchen door

—Octavia is no longer allowed to drink.

Octavia scowled at him, “Don’t even ask about it.”


End file.
